Costume Dilemma
by purplangel
Summary: Rick had a blast picking out costumes for all the officers attending his Halloween party. Will he survive though when Beckett finds out what he's chosen for her? (Set during season 4) Fun, laughter, romance and naughtiness ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**(Set during Oct. 2011, season 4) I entered this into the 12th Precinct Halloween competition and this little one-shot got the most requests for a sequel so I decided to continue it ;)**

**Please review! They're like whipped topping on pumpkin pie or like icing on german chocolate cake. ;)**

**…**

OH_,_ he was such a bad, bad boy. She was going to kill him.

Rick looked anxiously at his watch: 1:44 pm. The packages were expected to be delivered to the precinct around 1:30. His leg shook uncontrollably and his fingers flew over his Iphone as he played Angry Birds.

"Castle," Beckett hissed, "You're unusually hyper today. What's up?"

"Oh," his startlingly blue eyes gazed into hers. "Am I?" He threw her that flirty smirk which made her toes curl. "It must be the four cups of caffeine I've been forced to drink today because of your God-awful-early-morning-wake-up call."

She rolled her eyes. Kate sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and teasingly glared at him. "It's about the Halloween party, isn't it?"

He looked sheepish but before he could answer, Ann Hastings interrupted them, carrying five, medium sized boxes.

"Detective Beckett, here's some packages for your team."

Castle jumped up from his chair. "Officer Hastings, I was delighted to receive you and Paul's RSVP to the Halloween party." He reached out and shook her hand.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Castle. Thank you for the invitation. We're looking forward to it." She winked knowingly at him before sauntering away.

Kate called the boys over and handed them their package. There was one for Lanie and Jenny as well.

"So these are the costumes that Castle ordered for us for the party." Esposito shook his box. "All I can say is, bro, it **better** be macho or I'm going to hurt your ass… I refuse to show up as Peter Pan."

"Don't worry, Espo," he fist bumped him. "The Peter Pan costume is for Ryan."

"Hey, I resent that."

"You don't need to worry either, Ryan," Beckett joked. "I hinted to Castle that you'd be perfect as the Lucky Charm Leprechaun."

"Ha, Ha," and as Ryan opened his box, his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Cool. Spiderman… Thanks Castle."

Rick grinned and replied, "Jenny, of course, will make a beautiful Mary Jane."

Kate started opening her box and Rick immediately excused himself. He was NOT going to be anywhere near the vicinity of Kate Beckett when she saw her costume.

_Damn, I should have hidden her taser, or at the very least had Espo take her glock._

"_Cas – tle!" _Her exasperated scream could be heard throughout the bullpen.

_Shit, I'm so busted_, was his last thought before the break room door practically swung off its hinges as Beckett threw it open. He jerked away from the coffee machine, spilling some of the hot liquid on his hand.

"You have a lot of nerve," she exploded. "I'll be the laughing stock of the entire precinct… There's no way in hell I'm coming dressed as Wonder Woman."

If looks could kill, he would've found a knife sticking out of his back.

"Beckett, think of this as a compliment," he purred, trying to calm her down. "You know I have a Super Hero themed party and no one," he smiled engagingly, "no one but **you**," his voice dropped an octave, "could pull off her glorious, thigh high, leather boots with the killer four inch heels."

_Oh dear God,_ with the way Kate was standing, – her eyes flashing hotly at him, - legs 12 inches apart with her hands on her hips and her chest heaving in and out in aggravation… He bit his knuckles as he couldn't help picturing her as Wonder Woman in that exact same stance.

She'd be his fantasy-come-true in the red sweetheart, tight bodice with gold overlay covering her enticing breasts. His eyes scanned her waist and dropped to her full hips. The royal blue spandex with white stars would hug her lower assets deliciously. The costume would highlight her hourglass figure as if it was made specifically for her.

Rick groaned when he felt the blood rush south. He turned away from her so she wouldn't notice his arousal at the mere prospect of her dressing as Wonder Woman.

"Beckett, just think of it as a one-piece swim suit. There's nothing particularly racy about the costume." He took a quick peek at her through lowered lids and could practically feel the daggers shooting from her eyes. "Yes, it's a little low, and yes, there's not a lot of material to the costume, **BUT **it definitely will cover you up in all the right places and with the thigh high boots?" He licked his suddenly dry lips imagining seeing her in only those sexy-to-die-for-fire-engine-red-leather-boots.

_Down boy, down._

He cleared his throat, "And with the boots covering 50% of your legs, … no one could claim that you were under dressed for the party."

Kate's eyes narrowed as she gathered her thoughts.

Rick prepared to be blasted with, 'This-costume-epitomizes-how-women-in-todays-society-are-only-seen-as-sex-objects' speech, but his heart lifted as her gaze softened.

"Castle," she said heatedly, "What happened to the Elektra costume we discussed?"

Voices filtered through as a crowd gathered outside the room. Kate shot a death glare to the window and walked over and forcefully closed the blinds. Castle heard scurrying feet as officers turned away from the show. He couldn't help smiling when Karpowski yelled, "$50.00 on Beckett showing up as Wonder Woman."

"Umm," he swiped his hand through his hair, mussing it badly. Kate couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked all flustered and disheveled. "About that… Paul Whittaker came to me last week."

"Ann's writer, Paul?"

"Yes," Castle smiled broadly, still proud of the fact that he'd had a hand in bringing the comic book writer and his muse together… _If only I could figure out how to do the same for Beckett and I._

"Let's keep this between us, … but he has a certain - **fantasy**** -**"

_Oh,_ the way Rick said 'fantasy' had Kate's nerves tingling.

"Of her dressed in bright red leather, slinging around those Oriental sais, while mounting him - "

"Castle!" She choked out. "Enough. I get the picture." She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. Unfortunately, Kate didn't know if it was racing because of her anger towards her partner, or because she was so turned on by him. _Damn the man._

Castle knew immediately when Kate thought of a resolution. Her eyes lit up and her expression turned gleeful as she approached him with a sexy swing in her gait.

"I'll agree to wearing the costume on one condition, partner."

_Oh noooo. I'm done for, _he thought as he watched her sultry body advance towards him and heard her torrid voice, and_ really? Just one condition?_

His heart practically thumped right out of his chest as she leaned into him and whispered naughtily, "Only if you let me use her lasso – " and she tapped the front of his chest. "Any," another tap, "way," another tap, "I want." Her words ghosted over his lips.

Castle noticeably gulped. How he wanted to take those lips and devour them and brand them as his own.

He nodded his head emphatically up and down, up and down. "Yes," he squeaked. "Any way you want, Beck - ett."

And she knew from the strained tone of his voice that he was envisioning her tying him up to his headboard and having her dirty way with him.

_Uh-Oh, wait_… Now that she came to think about it… Mmm - She flushed - that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

She turned away from him before her risque thoughts could get out of hand. Before walking out the door though, she just couldn't resist tormenting him further. She turned to Rick and smiled suggestively.

"And Castle?" she threw him that, 'I'm-always-right-and-don't-you-just-love-me-for-it?' look that drove him completely crazy.

And by God, he did love this remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating woman.

"You'd better come as Superman because Wonder Woman loves to fly."

And Kate Beckett would swear she could feel Rick Castle's shit-eating grin as she saucily left the break room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie arrived promptly at Kate's apartment at 6 pm the night of the party. When Kate opened the door she saw a slinky, black siren dressed as Cat Woman.

"You look fabulous, Lanie."

"I know." She said outrageously. "I have to compliment Writer-boy. Castle sure does know what looks good on a woman's curves."

Kate laughed. "Don't tell him that. His ego doesn't need the boost… Come in, come in. I'm running behind."

"Well, that's no surprise… Where's the costume?"

"Hanging behind the bathroom door."

"Have you tried it on yet?"

"No."

"What?... You're not worried about it fitting right?"

"This is Castle we're talking about. Remember a couple of years ago when he purchased that dazzling, red designer dress for me to wear to the Charity ball? It's just like you said, the man knows a woman's curves."

"Wow. I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. You, trusting Richard Castle, with such an intimate purchase. My God, Kate, there may be hope for you two yet."

She laughed. "I have to give him credit. He thought of everything… The boots came with a label that says, 'lined with gel insole for ultimate comfort'. He also purchased nude tights plus a strapless red bra."

Lanie's eyes gleamed. "Did he buy you matching panties as well?"

"Thank God, NO!" she spluttered.

"Can't handle the thought of your dashing partner picking out lingerie for you, Kate?"

She flushed. That was it exactly. Just thinking about Rick perusing Victoria Secret's lingerie store fantasizing about her in well, - just about everything displayed on the racks, - had her nerve endings tingling. It made her hot and bothered and needy, and thinking about things that she just wasn't quite ready for yet.

"Something like that," she groaned. Kate sat down on her couch, the white silk robe billowing beneath her.

"There's no denying the man has style… As well as the hots for a certain Detective who refuses to acknowledge her feelings towards him."

"Lanie, just bring me the outfit, will ya?" She huffed and began rolling the tights onto her legs.

Lanie removed the protective plastic from around the outfit and gasped. "Kate, did you see where he picked this up?"

"No. Why?"

"He bought it from Madame Alora's Boutique."

_What the hell?_ Every woman with some fashion sense knew about Madame Alora's custom, very-expensive clothes shop.

"Are you sure? Let me see." Kate got up from the couch and inspected the tag. Sure enough, bright as day, there was a tag on the inside of the bodice that said, 'made by Alora'.

"I know for a fact that he picked up everyone else's costume at Katya's Kostume store." She whistled. "He paid a pretty penny to have this custom made for you… Damn! I'm impressed." She fingered the material as if it were priceless silk from India.

Kate's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She took the fabric out of Lanie's hands and luxuriated in the softness of the material.

_This will be sinfully comfortable to wear. _

She scrutinized the costume noticing immediately that it was slightly different to the comic book version. The bodice had the gold metallic sheen which of course highlighted the bust area, but there was at least an inch and a half of ribbing added to the top of the sweetheart neckline. With the alteration, Kate knew that her breasts wouldn't be out on full display for the whole world to see, but more modestly covered. She noticed that the bottom of the suit was cut fuller to ensure that her ass was completely covered as well. She was confident that it would not ride up and expose any of her derriere.

She would actually be covered quite nicely in front of her colleagues, and yet at the same time, showing enough skin to get a certain author all riled up.

Kate was flabbergasted. It was just so dang sweet and thoughtful and just plain considerate of him to do this for her.

_Oh God, I'm in trouble. _

"I have to agree with you, Lanie," Kate said while heading into the bathroom to change. "Richard Castle is certainly – umm - impressive."

Lanie grinned excitedly as she watched Kate walk into the restroom. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed Javi.

"Hola, my fiesty feline. Have you picked up Beckett yet?"

"I'm at her place right now."

"Good," he chuckled. "You'd better get her here quick before Castle has a nervous breakdown… I've never seen a man so wound up tight before. Beckett must have scared him shitless with her lasso threat."

"Perfect. That falls in brilliantly with my plan… Hold onto your cape, Batman, because tonight's **the** night," she said gleefully. "I can feel it... Put $150.00 down on them going all the way."

"You got it, chica," and his devilish voice continued, "and can I also put $150.00 down on us as well?"

"$1,000.00 baby. You know a cat can't resist a bat."

**…**

Kate quickly dressed into the one-piece outfit. She slid the thick gold bracelets on her wrists and fastened the tiara onto her shiny locks. Her heart rate quickened as she thought about spending the evening with her infuriatingly handsome partner who knew her better than anyone else... He had the ability to drive her completely crazy, as well as turn her upside down and inside out with just one steamy look.

I_'m done for,_ she thought as she envisioned Castle dressed as Super Man in all his tight, spandex glory. _And if that's the case, I'm taking that egotistical, endearing partner of mine with me._

**…**

He was nervous.

He was nervous like a 14-year-old gangly boy trying to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date.

He'd double checked with the catering company to make sure all the food would be arriving on time. He'd triple checked the kariokee system to ensure it was working properly. He'd spoken with the professional photographer, Brady, three times as well to make sure his duties were clear. He asked him to take plenty of photos of the guests mingling with one another. He wanted funny, outrageous, as well as candid shots that he could later hold over a few Detective's heads.

He was ashamed of himself for taking Brady aside (AKA Jimmy Olson) and telling him there'd be a bonus if he was able to capture Wonder Woman off-guard… He wanted multiple pictures of her at every possible angle, with varying facial expressions, and in different spots throughout the loft.

He just couldn't resist the urge to own multiple photos of a stunning, unreserved Kate Beckett dressed as every man's fantasy.

He was such a bad, bad boy._ God, she's really going to kill me if she finds that out. _

"The ladies are on their way… Relax Castle." Espo slapped him on the back. "Beckett won't hurt you in front of all these officers… I'd be more worried about her maiming you in your sleep."

"Ha-ha!" And that brought a picture to his mind of a deadly Kate Beckett stealthily entering his bedroom and blowing hot breath across his face before she –

_Shit,_ his fantasies were becoming more prevalent of late as Kate seemed to be teasing him incessantly. She was more light-hearted, smiling more, and even outright flirtacious since their conversation on the swings.

He was definitely getting the vibe that she was working through her hang-ups and trying to knock down that wall of hers. He was also very pleased to learn that she was still seeing Dr. Burke.

_Maybe, just maybe,_ he thought with a hopeful heart, s_he's finally ready to give us a chance._

…

Surprisingly, Kate saw Castle first.

Ann Hastings opened the door to Castle's loft and welcomed her and Lanie. Kate had to agree that she looked fantastic as Elektra and with the way Paul was ogling her, he obviously felt the same way. She was truly happy for the writer and his muse.

Castle's deep, infectious laughter drew her towards the kitchen. He was making drinks for the guests.

She stumbled. Her breath caught.

He was NOT dressed as Superman.

He was - she smirked - absolutely yummy.

His hair was pitch black, the color of midnight. He'd styled it differently. One thick bang hung over his left eyebrow. His hair had a wave to it that made her want to reach out and run her fingers through the strands.

His eyes were intensely blue, … a bright, royal-blue color that was unnatural and yet at the same time mesmerizing. She couldn't wait to get nearer to him to confirm her suspicions that he was wearing color-contact lenses.

But it was the thick, black frames highlighting his cobalt eyes that she found fascinating. She'd never envisioned Castle with glasses before and surprisingly, she found them… very sexy.

A flicker of 'need' curled her insides as she studied him unnoticed.

The old, tweed, gray suit he was wearing fit snugly, almost as if it was hand-tailored, but it was the black bow tie around his neck that made her smile. The old-fashioned tie made her want to snag it and pull on it, (using only her teeth_) _until it yanked free. She longed to nuzzle that tempting Adams's apple of his and mark his neck with her lips.

She asked coyly, "Where's the briefcase, Clark Kent?"

Unfortunately, Rick was just about to add ice to the blender when he looked up in response to her teasing voice.

_How did I miss her arriv -? _

Half the ice cubes fell onto the counter and skittered across the floor.

Desire, - fast, furious, flaming hot, - erupted into his blood stream and shot straight to his loins.

Kate dressed like a tempting Goddess… lean, mile-high legs prominently displayed in those sassy, high-heeled stripper boots.

_Umm yeah. _He pursed his lips_. Definitely stripper boots_.

His gaze strolled up and up and his mouth started to water as her legs continued on and on, and his breathing quickened, and his palms became sweaty, and he was having difficulty thinking clearly.

Rick Castle had always prided himself on being a 'breast man' but with Kate's legs he was seriously considering changing his mind and _Oh God_… _How the hell is she even more alluring dressed like this in person than in my perverted fantasies?_

_And Yes! _Her hips were wider than he expected and were deliciously accentuated by the blue fabric hugging her every curve… Her narrow waist was trimmed with a thick, gold belt that highlighted her hourglass figure and he had an almost irresistible urge to squeeze that shiny belt to see if his large hands could span her tiny waist.

And then his eyes landed – _gulp_ – on her breasts, just barely peeking through the red material, … small, perky mounds the color of cream that he knew immediately would fit perfectly in his hands. His groin tightened painfully as he wondered if they'd taste like cream too.

He was afraid he was drooling.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Castle." Espo loudly ribbed him.

That brought Rick back to his senses and he grinned goofily at Kate before getting more ice cubes to throw in the blender.

"You used to look at me that way, Javi." Lanie elbowed him teasingly before leaning into his side.

"Still do, Chica, you just missed it earlier."

"What happened to dressing as Superman?" Kate walked towards the bar and eyed him curiously.

He groaned. "I tried Beckett. I really tried. Every costume store in Manhattan, Queens, and The Bronx was out of my size… I figured Clark Kent was the next best choice."

She smiled adoringly. "It was… You did good."

"Yes, I most certainly did," and by the torrid look in his eyes as he scanned her openly from head to toe, (or more accurately, from toe to head) Kate knew he was complimenting himself on his choice of costume for her.

"What would you like to drink, Kate?"

"Surprise me."

His eyebrow quirked. "_Oh,_ I'll do more than surprise you tonight." His baritone purr sent a rush of heat directly to her core.

"Dad, you're too slow. You're behind on three drink orders already." Alexis strolled into the kitchen dressed as the Black Widow.

"Well then, tell Grams to stop ordering under a pseudo name and I'll be caught up."

"Very funny. I heard that, darling," Martha yelled from the hallway.

"Detect Beckett," Alexis gushed. "I have to agree with my Dad. You're simply perfect as Wonder Woman."

"Why thank you, Alexis. I'm happy to return the compliment. You could rival Scarlet Johansson in that outfit."

"And how much did you pay Alexis to say that?" Espo asked jokingly.

"I'm offended… **As if** I would pay my daughter to help me get back in the good graces of Detective Beckett." He winked at Kate. "I only promised her a hot-pink Vespa scooter."

"Daaad," Alexis whined. "It's not true, you know." She linked her arm through Kate's. "Come with me. Jenny requested to see you as soon as you walked through the door… Something about planning a girl's night out where you can safely dish about certain Detectives you work with."

Kate's smile lit up the room. "That's an outing I definitely plan on attending. Lanie, come join us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The three ladies turned away and started into the living area to locate Jenny. Rick couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure, … admiring her lithe, taut back muscles and feeling a bit light-headed as he took in her gloriously round, swaying butt cheeks, (How his fingers longed to grab and mold that fine piece of ass) and - _those_ _legs _– those legs of hers that compared to Heidi Klum.

_Does she have any idea what she does to me?_

"Careful, Castle, there's a room full of police officers here who might get the impression that you're trying to bed Beckett."

Kate heard Espo's taunt and turned to him directly. "Knock it off Esposito or I'll tell Lanie about the time you and Ryan were sent to the Strip Club."

He flashed her that cocky Hispanic grin of his that said he'd gotten the response he was looking for… "Got the message, Boss, loud and clear."

"**Good**… And Castle?"

Rick was looking at her like a hungry panther stalking its prey. Not a single inch of her skin felt untouched by his searing gaze. Her knees felt weak from his intense stare.

But it was more than that… His eyes promised unbridled passion, unfailing tenderness, undying love.

The sexual tension flaring between them was as strong as the sun's gravitational pull on the earth. There was no denying any longer what was happening between them. She knew it was up to her to give Castle a sign that she was ready for them. The decision was always in her hands, ... and she was about to seal the deal.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes flashed hotly. "Make yourself a** strong** drink as well because you're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Lilou004. Thanks Lil for the never-ending, wonderful support.**

…

The night passed quickly. Everyone socialized… Humorous cop stories were told in abundance. Loud, boisterous laughter filled the loft. Drinks were plentiful and the seafood Castle had flown in from Maine was heavenly.

Rick played the doting host to the hilt and made sure every guest felt included and was having a good time.

On the surface, he was still the carefree, cocky, famous author but underneath, he was seriously trying to keep it together as his awareness of Kate was magnified ten-fold.

His skin prickled each time he heard her voice… His heart thumped erratically when he'd catch a glimpse of her shiny curls or hazel eyes, and his blood boiled when he'd covertly sneak a glance at her stunning body.

He'd not found a single minute to be alone with her or even be near her for that matter… One or the other was always surrounded by a group of people… He was starting to feel frustrated and a little on edge being so close and yet so far away to her unbelievable, scantily-clad body.

He'd swear there was a secret collaboration going on between the officers to make sure he and Kate couldn't sit next to each other, or even stand near one another for that matter. It was like the guests were playing a game of, 'Who can prevent Castle and Beckett from touching?' and it was starting to drive him insane.

He laughed inwardly. _It's probably for the best anyway... If I touch her, I might just spontaneously combust… Who am I kidding? If I touch her, I won't be able to stop._

His mother successfully cornered him after multiple attempts. "Richard, dear, do you have a moment?"

"For you?" his eyes twinkled. "Yes, Mother. What is it?"

"I've heard something a little – " she took a deep breath, scanning the room quickly to make sure they weren't overheard, "unnerving… Normally, I wouldn't butt my nose into someone else's business, but since you are my son I feel you have the right to know."

Even with his mother's acting talent, Castle knew she was putting on a show. He smiled warmly and embraced the part of 'doting son'.

"I know. You're **certainly **not the type of person to listen to or spread any gossip."

She ignored his sarcasm. "I thought I'd give you a heads-up." She looked directly into his unnaturally blue eyes. "Beckett has some sort of revenge planned for you tonight."

_Revenge? Uh-oh. _He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"I overheard Lanie talking to Ryan's lovely girlfriend, telling her that Kate has big plans for getting you back because of the –" she waved her arm expressively, "Wonder Woman costume… But if you ask me, -"

"Dad!" Alexis rushed over to them. "You'd better get in here quick. There's a huge debate over who's the best mystery novelist and you're getting thrown under the bus."

"Am I now?"

"Yes!"

"And who would be doing the 'throwing'?" _As if I don't already know._

Alexis smirked. "Detective Beckett of course."

"Of course," he breathed under his breath. _This is going to be fun._

"Darling, remember, I warned you." Martha shot out to his retreating back.

"Thank you, Mother. I will."

She was talking in her 'Detective' tone; the one that made him all hot and bothered on a regular basis… _Infuriating, gorgeous woman._

"Michael Connelly has won every major award given to mystery writers and James Patterson holds the New York Times bestseller record with 63 hit novels." Her eyes sparkled as she noticed Rick walk into the room. "And Ian Fleming created the most recognized protagonist in the world with James Bond, 007… Granted, Castle has obviously done well with his writing but it's a travesty to classify him amongst their ranks."

"A travesty, huh?" Rick leaned back onto the far wall, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes bore into hers as she sat next to Lanie on the loveseat.

_Oh My._ He'd taken off the tweed jacket to expose his lean, tan forearms and – she took a deep, calming breath - the off white, short sleeve, dress shirt spanned his pectorals beautifully. She could see the defined definition of his chest muscles beneath the thin material.

The black bow tie was slightly askew, making Kate want to jump off the sofa and swagger over to him and grab that tie to promptly adjust it, … and what if her fingers just happened to get away from her and trip down over the buttons of his shirt until they reached the waistband of his pants and - .

_Shit! _All eyes were glued on her for a response.

"Yeah," she nipped her lower lip. "A travesty, Castle. You only have 26 best sellers and Derrick Storm is definitely **no** James Bond."

"No, he's definitely not a double O anything," Rick drawled.

"Now don't get me wrong," she continued to tease. "Storm's a very memorable, likable character."

_Likable? Oh, she's going to regret saying that, _he thought humorously.

"He's charming. He's the average American guy who everyone can relate to."

Jenny suddenly blurted, "And who every woman wants."

The room burst into laughter, and Jenny profusely blushed as she realized what had just flown out of her mouth.

"If you don't already know, Castle, my girlfriend happens to be a fan." Ryan pulled her protectively into his side and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

Rick winked at Mary Jane Watson. "Thank you, Jenny. I hoped my female readers would find a connection with Derrick as well."

He then turned to Kate with a devilish grin. "Beckett, please continue. I'm finding your analysis of Storm – quite enlightening."

"Derrick's attractive but unassuming. He's able to blend into a crowd and not be noticed." She couldn't stop herself from saying, "Unlike the author himself."

Rick chuckled. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive?" She was suddenly drowning, … in remarkable, intense blue eyes that dared her to lie to him in front of her fellow police officers.

_Damn those sexy black glasses._

"Yeah, Kate, exactly what are you saying?" Lanie jabbed.

Kate broke Castle's mesmerizing spell by rolling her eyes. "You know dang well what I'm saying."

_How did I just lose control of this conversation?_ "You, Rick Castle, certainly stand out in a crowd."

His smug grin irritated her to no end. "I'll agree that I'm not - unassuming… And how would you say Derrick Storm compares to Patterson's, Alex Cross or Connelly's, Detective Harry Bosch?"

She smiled softly, relieved that they were back on a safe topic. "Alex Cross can't set aside his emotions when it comes to the job, whereas Harry Bosch is strictly a by-the-book Detective."

"Hmm… I have to agree with you there. You've given a general, precise description of both those fictional detectives."

_Oh, I don't like that tone of his,_ Beckett thought briefly. Rick sounded like he was baiting her and she was afraid she was going to fall for it hook, line and sinker.

"And just for fun," Rick taunted, "Let's throw Nikki Heat into the mix. How does Nikki stack up against Derrick?"

She paused for a moment, pretending to ponder her answer.

It registered to them both that it was suddenly very quiet in the room and everyone was waiting with baited breath for her answer.

"Derrick has street smarts and he's inherently tough. Nikki's fortunate enough to be born with a silver spoon in her mouth, plus a high IQ … Couple that with her drive for justice, it naturally makes her more ... **dangerous** than him."

Oh, the way she said 'dangerous' had him thinking of doing naughty, dangerous things to her model body.

"Naturally," his lips curled into a smug grin. "And out of those four fictional Detectives, Beckett, who would you honestly say is the best-written character?" He winked outrageously, "I'm kind of partial to Nikki myself."

"You already know the answer to that question," she said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

"Do I?"

She wanted to wipe that infuriatingly, cocky grin of his right from his mouth so badly, … with her own parted lips.

"Can the author of your favorite character at least get **some **acknowledgement that his work compares to the great Connelly or magnificent Patterson?"

"Enough you two." Espo piped up in a disgusted tone. "I'd say '**get a room'** but –" Kate turned her famous death glare his way. "Beckett would assign my ass to desk duty all next week."

Castle guffawed; Lanie smacked Espo upside the head; Ryan mumbled something about, "Mom and Dad are at it again," and Kate moaned that she should've brought her billy club.

Beckett turned a teasing grin to Castle to hopefully continue their conversation, but it fell from her lips within seconds. _Fuck_, he was back again staring at her like he truly had X-ray vision.

Those strikingly cobalt eyes were piercing her skin, devouring her inch by inch, and a flash of raw heat scorched her chest, coiled its way up her neck and then flamed across her cheeks, making her feel extremely hot**.**

_Is this what a 'hot flash' feels like?_ She thought humorously._ I need some air._ _Immediately._

She hastily got up from the couch and headed towards the restroom to be able to splash some water on her face and neck.

Castle was planning on following her when a soft voice stopped him. "Rick," Jenny said questioningly, "Is it alright for me to try out the karoke machine?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." He took her elbow to direct her over to the piano. "I'll show you how it works."

Rick was on high-alert waiting for Kate to come back into the room. He realized partway through Jenny singing an amazing rendition of Shania Twain's 'Man, I feel like a woman!' that every guest was absolutely enthralled with her performance. It would be the perfect time to try and get Kate alone. He was determined to not let her leave his place tonight without them having a serious discussion about their - .

He chuckled inwardly. _What do we have exactly? It's certainly not a relationship. We're definitely not lovers, but I feel like we're more than friends. She's my partner. My better half. I trust her with my life but yet I don't know if she sees me in the same light. _Rick groaned._ Well, tonight's the night to find out._

He seriously thought about pulling Lanie aside and bribing her to ditch Kate but he decided to take the chivalrous route instead.

He found both Alexis and Kate in the library, gazing at his classical book collection. Alexis was telling her how it was her Dad's favorite hobby to peruse old bookstores and find rare, first edition prints to buy.

"His personal favorites are, 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and 'The _Catcher in the Rye__,'_ but please don't tell him I gave you that information."

"My lips are sealed." Kate pretended to zip her lips closed.

How he wanted to kiss those thin lips and drink them to his heart's content, … nip and suck on them until she moaned in ecstasy.

Alexis continued to go on about her Dad's fascination with books due to spending most of his time as a youth in the local library… Kate was so engrossed in Alexis's words that she didn't hear Castle come up behind her.

He drug his eyes up from her tantalizing legs to admire her round, delicious derriere. (He would never, _ever_ get tired of looking at her) Her trapezius muscles drew him in. The lean lines were beautifully defined by hours of yoga. Her shimmery curls that hung down her graceful back glowed in the moonlight that streaked through the library window.

He prowled like a Siamese cat, … moving quietly towards her, focused, with unwavering purpose. As he got close, the smell of cherries overwhelmed him; he just couldn't help himself. He had to touch her.

He reached out and lightly caressed her bare right shoulder; then gently ran an index finger down her muscled bicep, over her freckled elbow and forearm, stopping once he reached her bony wrist. He couldn't pull away from her quite yet so his finger continued to brush light circles over the sensitive area inside her wrist.

Kate noticeably shivered when she felt his touch, but she refused to turn around. She did not want him to be aware of his affect on her - yet.

Her pupils were dilated; her breaths were shallow. She was assaulted by his unique, manly scent of dark roast coffee and feather quill pens.

His smell had her thinking of hot sultry nights, 1000 thread count silk sheets, plush mattresses, or even a – ummm - writer's desk.

His touch had her thinking of lazy French kisses and exploring tongues and naked, tangled limbs... His arms encompassing her, cradling her, treasuring her.

She was utterly grateful when he spoke, because she wouldn't have been able to find her voice to save her life.

"Let me take you home tonight," he whispered in his bedroom voice, causing wisps of hair to flutter around her ear, tickling her lobe. Her insides melted from the sheer, burning desire in his tone and she knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't a question. Castle was blatantly telling her that he was going to take her home tonight.

_I want him_, she finally dared to admit to herself. _I want us._

His large finger never let up stroking her wrist, teasing the area and then lightly brushing up the underside of her forearm… Her legs felt shaky and her knees wobbled and she was seriously starting to feel a little faint from his searing touch, … and if she felt this way with him only touching her arm, how the hell was she supposed to survive him touching her intimately?

There was no way Kate could answer him right then so she numbly shook her head up and down, up and down in response.

When she turned around, it was just in time to glimpse his fantastic ass before he left the room.

_God, neither one of us are going to survive the night._


	4. Chapter 4

When all the guests had left the party except for Beckett and her team, Kate approached Rick with a haughty gleam in her eye.

"Come on, Castle. It's payback time." She reached down and grabbed his hand to pull him up from the chair. "I need you center stage."

His eyebrows rose and he gave her that quirky, boyish look that she finds so dang hard to resist.

"And what if I refuse?" He admired her openly once more, scanning down her enticing breasts to those curvaceous hips and lingering on the curve of her upper thighs. "Would you punish me, Detective?"

His wolfish stare made her skin hum with desire and she was suddenly hyper-aware of every part of her body.

"Ohhh," she drawled. "There's definitely punishment coming your way and in the very near future… Ryan!"

Upon hearing his name, Kevin immediately grabbed a bar stool and brought it to the middle of the room. Jenny took the lasso from off the coat rack and brought it over to her as well.

"Sit down, Writer boy." Kate's slim hands curled around his shoulders and shoved him onto the stool.

_Jeez Rick_, he berated himself. _Now is not the time to be thinking about her hand curling around another part of your body_ and _Gawwd,_ her creamy breasts were so close and directly at eye level where he could see **down** the spandex bodice… and, … his eyes darkened to round orbs of lust as he noticed the bullet scar marking her perfect skin.

He grabbed hold of the arm rests to stop himself from doing something extremely impulsive and really stupid and very, very naughty. His grip was so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.

Somehow, knowing he'd never live it down if the guys noticed his current state, he found the strength to pull his gaze up and focus on her beautiful face. Her beautiful, angelic face that he wanted to wake up to every single morning for the rest of his life.

_Focus, Castle, focus._

He focused on Kate's dreamy eyes and straight, slim nose and thin lips that were covered in a sexy shade of red.

His pants became excruciatingly tight as he wondered if her lipstick would wipe off on him if she - .

Rick was completely caught unaware as she suddenly turned away from him and whipped the lasso through the air. He jumped an inch off the seat as it cracked like thunder.

_Holy hell. That was blazin' hot!_

But when she turned back to glare at him, his face fell in dismay as her expression definitely said, 'Paybacks a B – .'

"Castle, do you remember what you agreed to?" and her voice held a menacing tone that had him almost as frightened as he was turned-on.

He looked at her cautiously. "Yes," he said meekly, "But I was seriously hoping we could – " Rick paused and glanced around that room at the six pair of eyes openly staring at him.

He audibly groaned.

There was no way to get out of this. He might as well suck it up and take the punishment like a man. He knew the time had come to prove to Kate Beckett that he deserved the title of Writer-Man, NOT Writer-boy.

He'd just secretly hoped he'd be able to prove it to her on a feather bed, or plush couch or settee for that matter, or in her police cruiser or on her desk, ... or even better, on her motorcycle. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd have to prove it to her in front of six other people.

"We could - ?" She taunted him to finish the sentence with a siren smile. _Evil woman._

His cheeky grin split his face as he thought about delicious ways that they could - . "I can not finish that sentence with both my mother and daughter present."

Her feminine laughter sent another jolt of desire straight to his loins.

"Go ahead, Kate… Do your worst."

"Don't worry. I intend to." Her eyes sparkled as she began wrapping the rope around his chest and securing him to the chair. Her own breaths quickened as she noticed his carotid pounding on his stubbled neck. She ached to feel that scratchy stubble doing unmentionable things to her own body.

Her breath hitched when she noticed his heart pumping faster at the briefest touch of her fingertips against his muscular biceps.

"I'm sure you know that this is the rope of truth. You do not have a choice but to tell the whole truth and **nothing but** the truth."

"Got it, Castle?" Javier asked in a threatening tone.

_Shit, this is bad, … really, really bad. _There were too many questions that could get him into trouble, ... serious trouble. He had to set down some ground rules and fast.

"Wait a minute here, guys. Even criminals have the right to remain silent, so I deserve the right to plead the fifth."

Kate eyed him warily. "Have you done anything criminal lately?

"Only in my dreams. And only with - ."

"**Don't** you dare finish that sentence!" Kate interrupted him before he said the last word, her eyes spewing fire.

How he loved that he could get her all riled-up and flustered. Now, he just needed to figure out how to change the location to her bedroom.

"Then what are you afraid of?" she asked sweetly.

He gave her a look that clearly said, 'You-do-not-want-certain-things-coming-out-of-my-mouth-with-the-boys-present.'

"You know exactly what I'm afraid of, Beckett… I'll agree to be completely honest on one condition. I have the right to refuse to answer a question."

"Mmm," and the _evil woman_ bit down on her lower lip, tugging on it suggestively.

"I'll give you the right to refuse only **one** question tonight and that's the best you're going to get, Castle, so take it or leave it."

He looked into her stoic face and knew without a doubt that she wouldn't budge an inch.

_Payback's definitely a B- _

"Agreed," he said grudgingly and Kate couldn't help thinking how absolutely yummy he looked dressed as Clark Kent, tied up to a barstool, with trepidation emanating from his baby blues.

She had him right where she wanted him.

_She has me right where she wants me, _he sighed.

Kate smiled smugly. She was going to ask her question last, which meant that Rick would've already taken advantage of his opportunity to refuse a question. There was no way he'd be able to bypass hers. Her partner was done for.

Cat Woman jumped off the couch and prowled towards him, grinning like she'd just won the lottery. "I'm going first… Little Castle!" She yelled, startling Alexis.

"Yeah?"

"Cover your ears."

Alexis clapped both hands over her ears and started humming loudly, Taylor Swift's, 'You Belong With Me.'

_Uh-Oh, this could definitely backfire, _Kate thought as she looked into Lanie's amused, chocolate eyes.

"Remember, … complete honesty. My question has two parts."

"No way." Rick groaned. "I'm putting my foot down. I didn't agree to answer two questions."

Lanie got up in Rick's face and said teasingly, "You owe me for the thousands of dollars I've lost betting on you two." Her face filled with glee as she asked, "Who were you thinking of when you wrote Nikki and Jameson's first sex scene?"

"Ohhh God," he coughed. "I'll only answer if Beckett doesn't have a weapon handy." He snuck a quick glance at her beneath lowered lids and smiled at the, 'I-hate-you-right-now-and-may-never-forgive-you' glare she was giving Lanie.

"I was thinking of Kaaate," he squeaked and was extremely grateful when Martha piped up exasperated, "You just wasted a question, Lanie. Everyone already knew the answer to that question."

"I know… I wanted it confirmed, **out loud**, for a certain stubborn Detective we all know." She smiled lovingly at Kate. "What I'm really wondering is, … What brand of tequila did you buy in hopes of reenacting that scene with Kate?"

"Rey Sol," flew out of Castle's mouth before he even thought about it. The room filled with laughter.

"And before you ask, Lanie, I purchased it three years ago while writing the scene. It's still sitting in my cupboard. Unopened."

Kate rolled her eyes and then tweaked his ear.

"Ow!"

"Javi, you'd better buy that liquor for my next birthday."

"You got it, Chica."

"I'm next, Dad. By the way, Detective Beckett, thank you for thinking up this brilliant plan."

"I'm not the one you should thank, Alexis. You can thank your father for – " she dramatically paused and turned bright, innocent eyes to Rick, "this brilliant Wonder Woman costume."

Rick chuckled at her inherently implied, 'You can thank your father for making his Comic Book fantasy come true.'

"How many boys have you succeeded in scaring away?"

"Mmm… I certainly tried to scare away Owen and Ashley, but obviously, that didn't work." He looked directly into blue eyes that mirrored his own. "Only two. The preppy boy, Dillon Hayes when you were 13, and then Mark Monroe at your 14th Birthday Party."

"Uggh! I knew it. Daaad, what did you do to Mark? He didn't speak to me for a full week after that party."

Rick looked extremely guilty. "I may have told him that if he tried to kiss you that I'd sic your Grandpa's killer pit bull on him."

"Grandpa's pit bull? Really?"

"Yeah."

Alexis looked at him disapprovingly. "It's just a good thing that I love you so much or I'd seriously be thinking about disowning you right now."

"I'm next, darling." Martha swayed up to Rick and planted her hands on his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. .. Gone was her usual flamboyant flair.

It was going to be one of those questions. Rick braced himself.

"Are you really okay having your mother live in your home?"

From his direct, clear gaze and lopsided boyish grin, Martha knew what to expect next.

"Yes, Mother," and he couldn't resist adding, "As long as you're out by New Years."

"Oh, you." She shook her finger at him, but her manner was unmistakably happy as she glided back to her seat.

Espo flashing a cocky grin, spoke boldly. "How many times a day do you think about bedding Beckett?"

Kate and Alexis both spoke simultaneously.

"**Don't** answer that question." "That's my cue to leave."

Rick looked frantically between two sets of eyes... One, the exact color of his own, and the other pair, which changed color upon her mood, was a fiery mocha.

"I'm heading to Paige's now." Alexis bounced off the sofa and gave Rick a fierce hug. She said softly, "Good luck, Dad. You're going to need it."

"Thanks honey and don't I know it… Enjoy your night with Paige."

They all watched Alexis hurry up the stairs to get her overnight bag.

Rick smiled mischievously at Kate who was seriously thinking about shoving Batman's cape where the sun doesn't shine.

"Beckett, you don't get to choose for me which question I refuse to answer."

"I don't, **huh**?" She put her hands on her hips and began tapping her toe incessantly.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, … gloriously heaving chest, tiny waist, flat abs, flaring hips and her ballerina limb continuously in motion. It would be so easy for him to reach out and run his fingers along the smooth nylon covering the lean flesh… It would be so easy to finally do what he'd dreamed about doing for the past 4 years.

He licked his suddenly dry lips.

_Uh-oh. I know that look. I hate that look. I do, oh I really do, _Kate kept trying to convince herself, … but the butterflies rampaging around in her stomach told a completely different story.

"No, you don't partner," he drawled, but he certainly didn't like the, 'We'll-just-see-about-that,' expression marring her beautiful features.

"Whatever the answer is, Castle… is how many times I get to twist your ear daily for the next month." Her tone of voice told him she was utterly serious.

"Beck – kett," he whined. "But that's not fair."

"No, what wasn't fair was you purchasing this Wonder Woman costume without my permission."

"She's got a point, darling."

"What's your decision?" she asked nonchalantly, but Castle knew her casual tone belied how she truly felt. He did not want to embarrass her in front of their friends, so Rick pouted, "I plead the 5th."

"Coward!" Javi mumbled.

Ryan piped up next, grinning smugly at Javier. "Would you rather hang out with Esposito or me?"

Castle's immediate response caused everyone to laugh. "You!"

Jenny leaned into Kevin and said, "You were right."

Espo looked stricken. "What the hell, bro? … You're off my Christmas list."

"Only because…" Castle said jokingly, "Ryan's much less intimidating than you."

"And now you're back on."

"Glad to hear it." Castle's grin was infectious.

"Can I go next?" Jenny asked softly.

"Sure. Give me your best shot."

"Hmm." She looked nervously around the room before saying, "My question's personal. It's for Rick's ears only."

Both Ryan and Castle shared matching looks of surprise.

Jenny walked over to Rick and whispered, "Has Kevin talked to you about proposing to me?"

"Uh," he looked around the room anxiously, unsure how to proceed. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?"

"Definitely."

Rick looked at her expectant, glowing face and reached for her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I can't tell you the answer." He looked beseechingly at Ryan. "I can't knowingly betray a friend's confidence."

The sweet smile on her face blossomed to an ecstatic, bright white, toothy gleam of happiness. "Thank you, Rick!" she squealed and in the next instant Mary Jane had launched herself at Spiderman and was straddling him intimately with her lips glued to his.

Lanie whooped. Martha clapped. Espo sounded like a proud, new Papa. "Yep. That's my partner."

Rick looked at the two lovebirds with undisguised jealously, wondering how in the world he could convince Beckett to jump him like that… and Kate? … _Kate?_

_Fuck!_ Rick moaned as what blood was left in his brain immediately rushed south.

Kate looked **extremely** turned-on.

Her eyes were wide; her pupils dark and dilated; her cheeks were flushed and her flawless cleavage was prominently moving up and down with each labored breath. She ran her fingers through her perfect curls, successfully giving her that wild, 'I-just-had-incredible-sex' look that he yearned to see on her face multiple times a day for the rest of her life.

He decided to be honest with himself and admit that he couldn't take it anymore._ God, I need some relief. _

He was just about to excuse himself to go into the restroom and take care of an increasingly painful, growing problem when Jenny dislodged herself from Kevin's embrace and pulled him off the couch. "We're heading home. Thanks for the amazing party, Castle."

"Anytime. Let me walk you to the door." He removed the lasso from around his chest and followed the smitten couple to the door.

"Ryan, I believe I owe you an apology."

He chuckled. "No, you don't. It's not your fault. Jenny has a way about her that's hard to resist."

"She certainly does… Have a safe trip home."

When the door closed shut behind them, Martha spoke in a sugary-sweet tone. "Well, it's been loads of fun tonight, but this dame needs her beauty sleep… Plus, I just can't bear to witness Detective Beckett humiliating my son any further. He's suffered enough for one night."

_Oh, I'm suffering alright. I hope no one notices exactly how much._

"Good night, Martha." Kate said softly. "Thank you for the lovely hospitality."

"Thank you for coming, dear. I certainly had my doubts about Richard choosing that costume for you, but you simply look stunning."

Kate blushed at the compliment. "He certainly has a gift for – " Castle's ears perked up, "choosing women's clothes."

"I can't disagree with you there. My son is certainly talented."

"Hopefully," Lanie whispered devilishly into Kate's ear, "you'll find out about Rick's other 'talents' tonight as well."

Kate put both hands up to her cheeks to try and ward off the impending heat. _Umm, yes, _she definitely wanted to explore his other talents… She started thinking of Rick's large, manly hands stroking reverently over her aroused body, mapping out every line and curve; his lips wreaking havoc over her sensitized skin as they blazed a trail along an unknown path; his writer hands building a bonfire of heat in her that would crescendo to – "

"Good night, Javier and Lanie. Enjoy your front row seat to the show!"

"We certainly will, Mrs R." Espo said humorously. "I, for one, can't wait to hear Beckett's question."

_Damn, how could I have forgotten about Beckett's question? _

Rick looked at her expressive eyes, then her model cheeks which were glowing with a pink hue. He took in her red lips pressed pensively together and he instinctively knew - **knew** her question would either make them or break them.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter dedicated to Fthelittle and KateMB. :)**

**...**

"Oh, and one more thing, Kate." Martha turned back around and headed down the stairs towards Beckett. She looked around the room to verify Rick was engrossed in conversation with Javier and Lanie before speaking again.

"You can take this however you like dear, but I wanted you to know that I'm a very sound sleeper… Once I'm out, I'm out like a light until my alarm goes off."

_Oh God,_ her cheeks flamed as the meaning behind Martha's words became clear.

"Oo- kaay."

"Furthermore," she leaned into Kate's ear and whispered conspiratorially, "Rick would kill me for telling you this but he had his bedroom sound-proofed so he could supposedly write – " Kate chuckled as Martha used air quotes, "undisturbed."

_Write undisturbed, huh? _She was going to have a field day teasing Castle with that information.

From Martha's 'knowing' grin, she was obviously thrilled to be the first person to apprise Kate of this knowledge.

"Uhhh, thank you for letting me know," Kate replied, a tad bit embarrassed by this conversation.

Martha grabbed her hand and patted it lovingly.

_Oh no, there's more._

"I know Richard. That man is completely devoted to you. He can make you happy if you let him, Kate."

Esposito yelled from across the room, "Beckett, get back in here. Let's keep this party rolling."

Martha smiled endearingly. "I hope to see you in the morning," and before Kate could respond, she was heading back up the stairs a second time for the night.

Martha was right… Kate could no longer deny how devoted Rick was to her. Day in and day out, - he'd her back for the past three years, and she trusted him implicitly. He acted like he truly was her partner instead of just a shadow.

If being the inspiration for his past three novels didn't give her a clue about how he felt, she seriously needed to book more appointments with Dr. Burke.

Espo's next question to Castle brought her out of her reverie, "Truthfully bro, have you guys hooked up yet?"

A resounding, "No!" echoed throughout the room as both Rick and Kate spoke simultaneously.

Espo's cocky grin split his face. "Shit, Castle. You've got the patience of a Saint."

"Don't I know it," popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

At Kate's icy glare, Rick quickly amended, "But, she's definitely worth waiting for."

"Pretty confident there, are you, Writer-Boy?" and her mesmerizing eyes flashed fire.

"Where you're concerned? … Never."

"Oh, come on, Beckett," Espo piped up. "Everyone at the Precinct knows you two are inevitable."

Lanie spoke up saucily, "Could you please just jump each other already as I have a lot of money riding on this tonight, and I'm sick and tired of losing."

"Uggh! Lan – eee."

"I wish it were up to me." Rick's infuriating, manly voice made her insides quiver with need.

"Alright. That's enough… Sit, Mr. Kent," and her hands grabbed his waist and walked him backwards to the bar stool.

_Ohhh Damn, _his muscles were taut above his hip bones and if she moved her hands just a little bit lower she'd be able to feel -

"Since Castle pled the 5th with my first question, I deserve the right to ask another."

"Oh, hell no." Rick said in exasperation. "I would've answered your question if Beckett hadn't have been so opposed to it."

Espo scoffed, "You wouldn't answer it because you're a coward."

"I'm no coward," he stated firmly and then looked into Kate's eyes begging her forgiveness for what he was about to say. "Six times a day. I think about bedding her at least six times while at the precinct."

"Only six, huh?"

"That isn't enough for you, Mr. Hunky Javier?" Lanie asked humorously.

"Yes six," and before thinking any further Castle rattled off, "Every morning I bring her a cup of coffee and our fingers brush, I feel that instant spark, that instant connection."

"And what body part is affected by that spark?"

Lanie elbowed Javier hard in the ribs to get him to shut up. She gave him a stern, 'don't-you-dare-blow-this' look; Just let Castle talk freely, as once he opens his mouth, it's difficult for him to stop. She gleefully thought, _This is going to be soo good._

"When she sips her coffee, I have an almost unbearable urge to kiss those moist lips to confirm her mouth tastes like double shot vanilla late."

He snuck a glance at Kate who was standing motionless.

_Fuck, _she was looking at him as if giving her permission to **take **those lucious lips the next time she drank her coffee… Her pupils were wide and innocent, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes noticeably dropped to Rick's own plump lips.

She was anxious, nibbling on that lower lip, waiting with baited breath to hear what he said next.

He rushed on… "And when we're in the squad car together, sitting next to each other, it's the first time of the day I get to admire freely her lithe, long legs and - ," he couldn't help focusing once more on those outrageously sexy gams clad in red-leather stripper boots.

_I'll never tire of looking at her stunning legs. _He ruffled his hair as thoughts of memorizing every lean line and curve just about did him in.

Lanie and Esposito simultaneously grinned as it was obvious to both of them how Castle felt about her legs.

When Kate rammed her toe into his, he embarrassingly tore his eyes away from her lower half and found Espo's humorous gaze. "And occasionally when she turns to speak to me," he continued dryly, "I can see a hint of her black lingerie peeking through her blouse."

_She's never going to let me live. _

Rick avoided looking at Kate this time and continued quickly as he'd already started the ball rolling and there was just no stopping it now.

"It's such a thrill to watch her in the interrogation room. When Beckett's on top of her game, staring down a suspect and hounding him for the truth, I just want to –, Eh-hem." He cleared his throat and then smiled that boyish grin of his that sent her heart into overdrive.

His baby blues floated over her curly hair, bright expectant eyes, rosy cheeks and red-blood lips. "Let's just say that when you're in 'Detective' mode Beckett, it does it for me every single time."

Javi chuckled. "Well, that one's a given."

_Every single time in the interrogation room? _Her stomach fluttered.

_We're sitting only a foot away from each other, and I can **feel** the chemistry rolling off his handsome body, and all he'd have to do is reach over with his nimble fingers and - ._

"Please continue," Lanie encouraged. "What other times are you umm… **affected** by Kate?" She wanted to hear the answers as much for herself, as well as for Beckett. (Stupid, stubborn woman needed to open up her eyes and see what's been in front of her the whole time)

_The more accurate question is when am I not affected by her? _He shifted a bit in his seat and glanced nervously at Kate wondering if it was okay to proceed.

"Go on, Castle, don't let me stop you now." By her coy, flirty smile he knew he wasn't in the doghouse - yet.

"When she first inspects a body, there's a certain, compelling way about her."

"Uh-huh. Please elaborate."

"Her facial expression is very intriguing and I can visualize the wheels turning in her head as she takes in the crime scene, the victim and notates the cause of death, time of death, etcetera, etcetera."

There was definitely something up with the way he said, 'etcetera'. Esposito grabbed hold of the idea and decided to run with it.

"And by 'etcetera,' I take it that you like it when she leans over a body and her –" Espo put his hands out in front of him like they were framing butt cheeks.

"Not another word or I'm kicking you out on your ass!"

"Yes!" Rick practically drooled, "Especially when she goes down on her haunches and her fabulous ass is displayed right there in front of meee." Rick's voice petered out as he caught Kate's expression.

"Kate Beckett!" Lanie practically screeched, "The man is paying you a mighty fine compliment. You do have a magnificent ass and there's been many a time when I was envious of that butt, so quit glaring at him like he's the number one suspect in your latest case."

Rick chuckled. "Thanks for the support, Lanie."

"Anytime."

"Buuut," he drug the word out looking sheepish, "I feel it's in my best interest to shut my mouth now."

Kate smirked while shaking her head side to side. "Now? After the damage is already done, ... you finally decide to shut that trap of yours?"

"If you'd like me to, I'm happy to disclose the other two scenarios where you tempt me, Beckett."

"Please do!"

"Uh, that's a firm, NO, Lanie. My partner's smart enough to realize when enough is enough. "

Rick's tone dropped intimately as if they were the only two people left in the room. "Wonder Woman, would you like to shut my mouth for me?"

"_Mmm," _her eyes noticeably darkened._ Yes, yes, I definitely would - with my own red lips. _She flushed as she sinfully thought about other, more erotic parts of her body shutting that annoying, talented mouth of his.

_T_here was no way she'd ever boost his monstrous ego by telling him that though.

_Oh God_… The way he was looking at her… The way he'd been looking at her all night long, like he truly did have X-ray vision, left her feeling weak and overwhelmingly wanton. His searing looks left little to the imagination as to what he wanted to do to her body.

Raw, unbridled lust flared up inside Kate and made her sensuously aware of her body_…_ Her skin burned for his writer's caress. Her breasts felt heavy_; _her nipples ached in anticipation; she felt moisture at the apex of her thighs.

_Enough is enough alright_. _It's high time the intimate party for two gets started._

She stepped closer to Rick and without breaking eye contact said with a devilish flair, "After I ask my question, I'll be happy to **close** that annoying mouth of yours." Her naughty tone definitely hinted that he'd like the way she planned on keeping him quiet.

_I seriously need to get her alone... **R**__**ight now**__._

"Sorry guys, I hate to have to do this to you, but I'm wrapping up this party a little early."

"No way, Bro!" Espo fumed. "Come on. You can't do this to me. You know I've been waiting all night long to hear Beckett's question."

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes. "It's a simple yes or no question that only Castle will understand."

Espo glared at her disbelievingly.

Lanie hooked her arm through Espo's elbow and sighed, "I'll tell you her question on the way to my place… Let's go Batman. This feline needs some kitty kibble and you're the only one who knows how to feed me."

"Well then… I'll happily say, 'Good night'." Espo jokingly leered at the two of them. "Do you need any tips, Castle, on closing the deal?" He puffed out his chest, "My nickname isn't 'Latin Lover' for nothin'."

Kate smiled sickeningly sweet at him. "You've got desk duty all next week."

His grin said it all. "The punishment is well worth it."

Lanie mouthed, "Call me," to Kate before Rick ushered them through the door.

Rick chuckled over Lanie's parting shot, "Show her that you really are SuperMan," and then closed and locked the door behind him before turning expectantly to Kate.

The minx raised her index finger and teasingly curled it towards her, again and again, beckoning him closer.

"Come here, Richard Castle… It's your turn to go under the lasso's spell."

_Yeah_, he grinned. He certainly didn't need to tell her that he was already ensnared by her bewitching spell and had been under its influence now for the past 3 years.

He approached her, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm his frantic heart.

He was 40 years old, (even though he certainly didn't feel like it) and the woman of his dreams was standing before him dressed as his ultimate fantasy, and if he didn't know that he was as healthy as a horse, he just might be afraid of suffering a heart attack right then and there.

When he stood directly in front of her, he breathed in again, reveling in her unique cherry scent and something else, musky and womanly, uniquely Kate.

_Oh Gawwwd, her smell_… She was, – she was, - **definitely **turned on.

His gut clenched in a vice grip, and his groin throbbed in cadence with his heart. He shivered as her slim fingers reached for his glasses and removed them from off his face. She draped the lasso over the back of his neck; her fingernails skimmed his broad shoulders before she held onto the middle of the rope with both hands.

How he longed to feel those nails scratching deep into his back as she cried out in ecstasy.

Her eyes latched onto his as her teeth fiddled with her lower lip nervously.

The time had finally come for declarations and Kate needed to tell him something that she hoped he would understand… Something that she hoped he would forgive her for.

"Castle," and she was close enough to him that her hot breath cascaded over his lips.

He was speechless upon seeing her struggle with her emotions. Her eyes darted all over his face, and her lips pursed in worry. She was obviously nervous and wary about asking her question and struggling with how to pose it.

Even though his tongue felt thick, his mouth almost bone dry, he somehow ground out, "You know you can ask me anything, Kate… You know that, right? … I'll always answer you truthfully."

Being this close to her, he couldn't help but touch her, couldn't help trying to reassure her that he was here for her, so he lifted his hand and touched a silky strand of her hair, sifting it through his fingers.

"I know," and a frightened look passed through her eyes as she looked at him squarely once more and whispered, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her, "I remember."

_What? … She remembers?_

"Everything that happened at the cemetery," she said reverently. "I remember _**everything**__."_

Castle's eyes glazed over as he tried to block out how he was feeling, but Kate was able to easily interpret the expressions that flashed across his face.

Dark emotions tried to claim him… Hurt, loneliness, anger, fear assaulted him as he wondered how long she'd remembered and why she'd decided to keep it from him. What did it mean?

Her heart sank as she looked into Rick's face filled with worry and doubt.

He worried that Kate didn't want to hear the words he poured out to her that day as she lay dying on the grass… He doubted whether he should have said them to her at all.

It about broke her to see him pulling away from her, trying to put up a wall to protect his own feelings from whatever she happened to say next.

"I couldn't tell you before now,** Rick**," and her calling him by his first name was like a soothing balm to his soul, "because I wasn't ready then to hear your answer, but, - I'm definitely ready now." She grabbed both his cheeks in her hands and raised his face to hers. "Did you truly mean what you said to me after I was shot?"

He took in her anxious hazel eyes, her scrunched nose, her mouth curled with unease and said sincerely, "Yes, Kate. I meant every word… I love you."

To Castle, looking into her unsure face, it seemed like an eternity waiting for her response, but in reality, it was just a few, long seconds as Kate finally absorbed his words.

She flashed him her brilliant, sparkling, toothy smile… The one that made him think how utterly lucky he was to have this beautiful, brave woman in his life.

Her next words literally made him laugh as he definitely didn't expect to hear, "So, how's your X-ray vision tonight, Mr. Kent?"

He gaped at the incredibly desirable woman before him who never ceased to amaze him. "I wonder if that sinfully, sexy costume has 'lead' stitching, because I certainly can't see through it... No matter how hard I try." He smiled as he'd certainly been trying to do just that ALL NIGHT LONG.

"Oh, that's a pity. I was hoping to get your opinion on my – " she paused and then sensuously sighed, "Tattoo."

His eyes about bugged out of his head and he growled low and deep, "Mmm… I'll definitely give you my opinion, **Wonder Woman**," And the way he purred 'Wonder Woman' made Kate feel truly extraordinary as well as completely desired. "All you have to do is make this outfit as invisible as your plane."

"Done." She said with lust shining through her eyes. "Let's find out if you truly are the Man of Steel," and she yanked on the lasso forcefully, causing Rick to bump into her womanly curves.

The next thing he knew, _Sweet Jesus_, Kate Beckett's hands were pulling on his bow tie and her luscious lips were mauling his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the final chapter. Thank U all soo much for the lovely, immense support with this story. I'm certainly going to miss it. :)**

**XXX**

There was a desperation in Castle's kiss that she hadn't expected or ever experienced with a man before. A roughness to his eager mouth as though if he didn't have her, he wouldn't survive… Almost as if he was afraid that she'd vanish into thin air if his lips weren't attached to her own.

It thrilled her to no end.

This man. Richard Castle. Her partner. Her best friend. He was about to become her lover and Kate knew how significantly this would impact her life. She was going to give herself completely to this brilliant, charming, annoying, ruggedly handsome man and allow him to have more power over her than she'd ever imagined possible.

And _God_, it felt so good, so wonderfully **right **that they were together like this, wrapped in each other's arms with his amazing lips fused to hers... Soft, full, confident lips that explored hers greedily. His tongue did something incredible inside her mouth, driving her to distraction as it danced and probed inside the dewy depths.

His hands seemed to be on auto-pilot, running frantically over her shoulders, her arms, her back, … learning her curves, reaching for unknown places, searching for bare skin.

He grudgingly pulled his lips away from her and huskily moaned her name, "Kate, oh Kate," and squeezed her tiny waist deftly, almost as if he was checking to make sure she was real and not a dream.

She couldn't stop the sensuous sigh that floated from her lips. "Castle, don't stop."

His eyes darkened to midnight as her voice spurred him to new heights. Rick delved his fingers into her hair. He cupped the back of her head and blanketed her mouth with his.

The drugging taste of Kate threatened to consume him. He needed more of her. He needed to taste her silky skin to try and fill this never-ending hunger that surged through every fiber of his being.

He tasted, probed, tangled his tongue with hers. She tasted of hot, erotic nights and of fine merlot. It added a dark richness to the kiss that made him hunger for more.

He was starving. Starving for Kate Beckett. She was the only one who could curb his insatiable hunger. He sought her out like a Monk who has been denied pleasure for his entire life.

Fire licked through his veins. Fast. Furious. Deadly.

Kate's hands trailed over Rick's chest, then his large biceps, exploring his firm muscles without reservation. Her hands molded the flesh of his upper back and then trailed lower to his waist, her fingers in constant motion massaging everywhere she could reach.

Everywhere she touched felt as though it was set to flame.

Castle couldn't remember the last time he'd yearned for a woman's touch to this degree,… if ever,… and when her hands finally found his ass, _Thank God,_ he moaned deeply into her mouth and rocked his hips into hers.

She lost her breath when she felt him between her thighs._ Fuck, _he was hard. Hard as tempered steel. He was going to stretch her beyond limitation and the thought sent liquid heat spiraling to her core.

Her eyes flew open and she moaned in protest as his lips suddenly left hers bereft, but then she mewled in satisfaction as his lips found a new home on her jaw line. He tickled her jaw with open-mouth kisses and then blazed a hot trail down the slender column of her throat.

When the flat side of his tongue found her collar bone and he tasted her sweet skin, her nails dug into his hip bones and made him growl, "I've never needed a woman like this before."

She shivered in response to his continued on-slaught. Her fingers bunched at his waistline, holding on for dear life as her knees weakened due to his teeth wreaking havoc on her sensitive flesh. Her breaths quickened as his mouth became more bold, moving erotically to the center of her chest and then down, searing a vertical line on her sternum with his wet kisses. Lower and lower his lips descended until he reached the top of her costume, where he suddenly hesitated.

Kate was in a frenzy of need, … needing immediate gratification, … needing to feel his scorching lips on her bullet scar, and then the mound of her breast. She wanted to feel his lips on every dip and curve of her body.

She needed him like a drowning man needed air. She needed him like she'd never needed a man before.

Kate then did something that completely threw Castle off-guard.

"Fuck!" tore out of her mouth and she shoved him away from her with brute strength… The unexpected shove caused him to stumble backwards, almost comically, but he was able to retain his balance just as she gave him 'that look'.

'The look' he had fantasized about on many an occasion. The wild, feral, brazen look of a woman in heat claiming her man.

Her curls were disheveled, falling in disarray around her flushed face. Her eyes were smoky, stormy, … devouring him with every breath she took. Her lips were fantastically red and swollen from his lavish kisses.

She stared at him longingly while her arms reached behind her back to find the zipper on her costume. Her gaze never left his as she unzipped the zipper and then teasingly, slowly, removed the outfit from off her upper body.

She paused to take in Rick's dilated pupils, his slightly-parted lips, the skewed bow-tie and mussed-up clothes, finally resting on his tented pants. She licked her lips before wiggling and shimmying her hips, (Ohhh Gawwd, it was like his very own strip-tease show) and the costume fell and pooled at her feet. Her left foot stepped out of the outfit and the other? She kicked the fabric off her toe and it hurled towards Rick. He caught it with an outrageous grin. He brought the material up to his nose and inhaled deeply before saying smugly, "I'm going to keep this."

Then he was gawking at her like he'd never seen an undressed woman before in his life. She was in a word, **stunning**. As stunning, if not more so, than any Victoria Secret model he'd seen in magazine or television ads. The bright red strapless bra hugged her breasts beautifully and (gulp) her nipples were straining against the fabric. The bold red color of the bra highlighted her creamy, white skin and displayed her six-pack abs to perfection. She wore extremely classy, 100% lace, black panties that resided just below her belly button. He smiled as the lingerie screamed, "Kate." They were not demeaning or slutty in any way. Her choice confirmed his suspicions from the first day she'd handcuffed him and brought him gleefully into the precinct. She preferred feminine, conservative lingerie. He was thoroughly delighted with her choice.

"Mmm… If you'd like a souvenir, Rick," she purred, "I can certainly give you something more **memorable.**"

_Oh_, he'd take anything she wanted to give him and _Wait! What in the world? _How had he missed that? When had he missed that?

She stood with her legs about 6 inches apart and when his eyes traveled off her very tempting undies to take in the curve of her hips and upper thighs he suddenly realized, something was missing… She was no longer wearing a part of the costume she had on earlier in the evening. He groaned out loud as the meaning of that missing piece became clear… She'd removed the nude tights, and that meant, _Bloody hell,_ that her boots could stay on, … all freakin' night long. Those blazingly hot, leather boots that hugged her calves like a second skin and showcased her magnificent legs like she was related to Gisele Bundchen or Karolina Kurkova.

His mouth watered, his heart practically beat out of his chest, and his manhood throbbed with this new titillating knowledge.

Beckett, being the observant Detective that she is, easily interpreted Rick's body language and practically read his mind.

"I assume, Writer-boy," and she swung her hips lazily while walking towards him, "since you chose this costume for me," her index finger jabbed him in the chest and then she drug her fingernail across his body while walking around him, "that you wouldn't mind if I keep the boots – on."

His neck cricked as he tried to keep his eyes on her the whole time she circled him.

"Uh-huh," he stumbled. "No, I mean, nuh-uh, I don't mind."

She smiled coyly at his obvious confusion; his mind befuddled with thoughts of touching her slick skin; thoughts of making her pant and beg, thoughts of making Kate Beckett scream.

She stopped directly in front of him and shyly batted her eyelashes at him. _The minx._ She lifted on her toes and without touching him whispered into his ear, "Hold very very still, Rrrick." She pulled back and looked deeply into his desire-laden eyes as one by one her nimble fingers began unbuttoning the short-sleeve shirt. His chest twitched when one of her nails skimmed his nipple.

He didn't move a muscle. He got lost in the mesmerizing way her fingers tripped over the buttons on his shirt. The way her eyes changed color as a bit more of his chest was revealed.

When all the buttons were undone, Kate drew the shirt off his shoulders, purposefully dragging her fingers across his bulging pecs. Her hands found their way to his waistband next and pulled the shirt out from his pants. He hissed as she grazed his strong muscles beneath his navel. His lower abdomen instinctively clenched from her torturous touch. She dropped the 'Clark Kent' shirt onto the floor.

"Mmmm," she took a step back and looked at him intently. "I really like that bow tie." But her eyes were not on the tie at all, … they were roving over his smooth, hairless chest, admiring his fine pecs and then traveling downward to the light brown, baby hairs peeking above his waistband. "Keep it on."

His grin said it all. "Anything you want, Beckett. Anything at all." His hands quickly retied the jumbled tie into a perfect bow.

_Oh My._ Kate smiled coyly as now he resembled a ruggedly handsome Chippendale dancer. _He's going to be extraordinary._

Castle couldn't take it any more… Kate, half naked, looking like a Siren and Goddess all rolled into one, standing within inches of him; her passionate smell driving him insane.

In a blink of an eye, before she even grasped what was happening, his hands splayed into her hair, pulling her inexplicably close, and his mouth latched onto hers. In two steps he'd backed her into the wall for support. Kate gasped as her back hit the wall with a thud. His hands dropped to her upper arms to hold her firmly in place. His mouth sought her luscious neck once more and in between excruciating nips and sucks, he ground out, "You are such a tease. Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?"

"Yesss," she purred, "Almost as crazy as you make me." Her arms squeezed his neck tightly as she lifted her athletic legs, wrapping them intimately around his pelvis.

Thank God Martha was a heavy sleeper because the animal growl that escaped Rick's mouth seemed to echo throughout the room.

He reached behind her to grab that exquisite ass to help hold her up and at the same time his body began to move in an age old rhythm. She was writhing beneath him, encouraging him to continue by gyrating her hips and her breathy sighs were literally shooting fire straight to his loins and Shit! How he wanted to take her right here against the wall… Fast, furious and filthy … but the condoms, _dammit_, were in a nightstand in his room and there was no way he'd ever be irresponsible with Kate.

She moaned in protest when his strong legs pulled her from the wall but her lips never left his as he speed-walked her into his bedroom. _S_he could happily kiss him everyday for the rest of her life and why in the hell hadn't they done this sooner? ... As Rick stepped into his bedroom, he awkwardly lifted his leg behind him to kick the door closed.

Her lips found his fresh stubble and she delightedly sucked on his Adam's apple until he placed her on the edge of the bed. Kate immediately felt bereft without their intimate connection.

"Don't move," he commanded.

He quickly grabbed a foil packet out of the end table and a cheshire grin started blooming across his face.

He was feeling a bit giddy as this was actually happening… After 3 LONG years of desiring this woman and dreaming about her on a daily basis, this was really –

Rick stopped dead in his tracks; the cheshire grin slowly faded from his face. Uhh- (gulp) Heaven help him, - she'd moved.

Kate had whipped off the brassiere and was leaning back on her elbows, her beautiful breasts displayed in full view.

They were just as he'd imagined, … small, perky, perfect mounds that would fit into his hands like they were made for him.

He couldn't speak, just leaned over her in awe and his fingers brushed tentatively across the tips of her breasts. He reveled in watching her nipples react to his touch.

With a guttural sound, he grabbed both her small breasts simultaneously, squeezing and kneading them to his heart's content, creating a mixture of both pleasure and pain that had Kate feeling like she might explode in a matter of seconds. She arched her chest up into his experienced hands.

"Please," she begged and he knew that she was asking him to replace his hands with his mouth.

He put his hands to the side of her shoulders to brace himself and bent his head. Kate closed her eyes as he opened his mouth wide enough to fit completely around her areola. His lips closed over the dark beige area and he sucked in, slowly and agonizingly pulling the nipple into his mouth… Then he used his masterful tongue to lick around the sensitive nipple before grabbing the base of it with his teeth and scraping upwards to the tip. He lavished the same attention on her other breast as well.

She curled her fingers through his jet-black hair as hot flames licked through her abdomen… She lifted her hips eagerly, needing to feel friction between her thighs but Rick wasn't quite close enough. She demanded in exasperation, "Get your clothes off now."

Not one to ever refuse a lady, and especially Kate Beckett, Castle pulled the belt from out of his slacks and then hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He slid them from his legs and Kate watched in fascination as he removed the silk boxers at the same time.

"Mmm," she blushed. _He's certainly __**all**__ man, _and her heart skipped a beat as his hands boldly reached for her wet underwear. His eyes never left her heated flesh as Kate lifted her hips for him so it was easier to remove the panties.

She was thankful that she'd kept her spa appointment last week and had the full wax treatment. By the look in Castle's eyes, he was extremely grateful as well.

"God, you're gorgeous," and before Rick could get out another word, Kate had taken those fabulous legs of hers and grabbed him around the ass and pulled him towards her.

She sat partially up on the bed and encircled his neck, pulling him down to her. She suddenly attacked his lips, plunging her tongue inside his delectable mouth, scraping it along the roof of his mouth, dueling her tongue with his. She massaged his incredible, muscled ass with dexterous fingers, loving the way he felt beneath her hands. Her inner thighs began quivering from the exertion of holding him in place, making her body burn with the knowledge that they would soon be one.

"Now, Castle, now," she whimpered as she couldn't take the tension a second longer.

_She's begging. Katherine Beckett's actually begging me to take her _and at that point, Castle felt like the luckiest man on earth.

He took the condom and opened it with shaky fingers.

Kate smiled thinking he looked like a nervous, virginal teen. He slipped the condom on and when he focused on her fully once more, … (she swallowed) gone was the insecure teenager and in his place stood an accomplished lover, one who knew his skills and how to use them.

His facial expression clearly said, '**I'm in charge** **now**, Beckett. No-ifs-ands-or-buts.'

_S_he would **never **tire of that look.

He reached under her butt and slid her ass to the very edge of the bed. He grabbed those red, devilish boots and hauled her ankles onto his shoulders.

Kate's eyes widened when she realized his intent. She grabbed hold of the bedspread for leverage as he positioned himself at her entrance. She gasped as her eyes froze onto his. She would never doubt the depth of Castle's feelings for her from the pure, raw emotion residing in his cerulean eyes.

Their eyes stayed locked together as he slowly edged himself inside her, allowing Kate to stretch to accommodate his size.

When he was fully inside her, he clenched his jaw, straining against the overload of sensation. She felt so warm, so wet, so tight. Everything he ever imagined and more.

Kate's breathing was stymied. Her hips were involuntarily twitching and jerking with him being completely inside her, driving him mad.

He began sliding in and out of her at a steady pace.

His hands roamed along the slick boots and then found her thighs for support while moving in a smooth, sensual rhythm. He had to fight the urge to go off just looking down at her sinful body, exquisitely displayed below him.

Kate's forehead glistened with perspiration; her green-brown eyes were foggy with pleasure. Her cheeks were rosy from the sexual tension as her body fought to hold off her release. He felt so damn good inside her and she wanted it to last as long as possible, longer than she knew it would.

His thrusts picked up in intensity. He was shoving so deep that she was slowly being pushed up the bedspread. Kate flexed her hips and readjusted her grip so she wouldn't move. Rick bent his knees slightly to change the angle of his strokes and began rubbing her legs sensuously.

She was grateful that yoga had increased her flexibility because he had her bent at such an angle that it was stretching her quads to the limit… _Fuck,_ she bit into her lower lip as the muscle pain increased her sexual awareness even further.

Castle's hands found her breasts and he tugged on her nipples, rolling them between his fingers; he began telling her in a rough, low voice how delicious she was, how she was his and he couldn't wait for her to shatter around him.

That was her undoing. That was his undoing.

Kate had never experienced before such an intense, deep emotional connection with a brand new lover... That incredible, binding connection where they both climax simultaneously. Together. At the exact same moment.

They did.

She reached her peak and screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her at the exact second he exploded inside her with a groan, pumping his seed into her which lasted an unbelievable amount of time, heighening her orgasm even more... She was soaring through the midnight sky. Stars bursting into flame behind her eyelids while she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

Her cry, plus the exquisite expression on her face, carried Castle to a new height of ecstasy that he'd never experienced with a woman before. It confirmed what he'd suspected about her all along... She was his missing half, his soul mate. The one woman who could make him feel whole in this world.

After his breathing slowed, Rick moved her legs from off his chest and collapsed on top of her, kissing her face tenderly, … on her forehead, her nose, her chin, while coming down from the aftershock of their incredible love making.

He chuckled softly, "I may not survive you, Katherine Beckett."

She took her thumb and traced his lips. "If you can survive the dangerous streets of New York City with me, you can certainly survive me in the bedroom."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she breathed with twinkling eyes, "That next time - will last longer."

"Next time?" he teased. "It's pretty arrogant of you to presume there's going to be a 'next time'."

Her eyes smoldered as she gazed up into his handsome face. "Yes," she rasped, "There will be a next time, ... and a time after that, and a time after that, Richard Castle." It sent chills through his body as she whispered his name like a prayer. "Because I'm afraid, **deathly afraid,** that I'll never get enough of you."

A maelstrom of emotions crashed through him upon hearing her possessive words... He was undeniably hers, and she was going to make him a very happy man indeed by letting him prove it to her - over and over again.

"Ditto, Beckett. Ditto," and his soft lips captured hers once more.


End file.
